Getting Comfortable
by blueoleandar93
Summary: Morgan and Reid encounter struggles when sharing a bed for the first time.


**A/N: There was an Imagine Your OTP on tumblr and I just couldn't help but write up a little drabble.**

**Love,**

**Blue**

* * *

><p>In the three months since they started dating, Morgan and Reid have never spent the night in the same bed. Neither had qualms about it or anything. It just never really happened.<p>

The first time they'd hooked up, it was at a floor-wide Christmas Party. It was dark and Morgan was helping Reid fish his blazer out of a large tangle of jackets in the coat room. Morgan slipped, Reid fell, they landed on each other, and niether of them knew how or why, but they'd ended up making out on top of Hotch's coat. Which led to freaking out on top of Hotch's coat, because "ugh, gross, Morgan!" and "what the hell, Reid!". Which then led to "well... that was just an accident-no one has to know about it. Kiss? What kiss?" . Seriously? Who were they kidding? They worked six days a week in an entire building filled with profilers and FBI agents. No level of staying cool and pretending nothing happened could have a snowball's chance in Hell of working out in their favor. The two agents started to argue and push each other away, adamant about their whirlwind of a kiss meaning nothing and being strictly a one-time thing. Which somehow lead to an accidental dry hump session on top of Hotch's coat.

The second time they'd hooked up, it was in the jet's bathroom. Unable to hide his feelings anymore, Morgan pushed Reid into the tiny bathroom sink and kissed the living shit out of him. Reid reciprocated quickly with a hushed "me too", and before long, everybody heard Reid's loud orgasm-including the pilot-and the two were made fun of for three weeks straight.

The third time, the pair actually made it to someone's house-Morgan's to be exact. They'd tumbled onto the couch and managed to break a coaster. Clooney stole one of Reid's socks during their naked wrestling match and Reid had stepped on a piece of broken glass afterward. He needed three stitches, which sucked, but meant that he was lucid enough to threaten Morgan's life if he told anyone how he'd gotten hurt.

The fourth time, they'd gone on a date. An actual date with dinner, a movie, flowers, the whole nine. They didn't make it to anyone's house this time. Reid leaned over and whispered something into Morgan's ear as he drove them home and sped into the closest vacant lot, christening the backseat of Morgan's Jeep like it was a damned Waldorf-Astoria suite. It was the first time they'd gone all the way. Morgan kissed Reid's hand and told him he wanted to be the only one Reid was sleeping with, at least for now. Reid shrugged as if it were nothing, but inside, he melted. They were boyfriends now.

Each time after that, one thing led to another and they'd never slept together-not in the literal sense.

It didn't bother Morgan, and it didn't bother Reid.

It just hadn't happened yet.

Until it did.

They marathoned the first four episodes of Heroes on Reid's couch after a particularly rough case. They would have gotten to episode five, but Morgan had started to yawn. He was tired. Very much so. And after one look at him, Reid asked, "When did you wake up today?"

Morgan sighed tiredly, pushing himself off of the couch, "Five."

Reid pulled him back down by his sweatshirt, "It's almost midnight. Being awake for 18 hours produces an impairment equal to a blood alcohol concentration of .05. So, if you've been awake for 19.6 hours and a BAC of .08 is considered legally drunk-"

"There's a point in there somewhere, kid. Make it," Morgan replied as he fell back into the cushions.

Reid answered, "You've had about two tequilas worth of sleep deprivation. You're not driving anywhere."

"But, I gotta let the dog out. He's going to shit on the floor," Morgan complained.

Reid rested his cheek on Derek's shoulder, "Call your neighbor."

Morgan shook his head, "It's a Friday night. That kid's probably not even home."

Reid gave Morgan a flat look, "I've met him and he reminds me of a sixteen-year-old version of myself. I promise you, he's in his room reading Marvel and pretending to be the Flash."

Morgan sighed, "What? So, I'm just going to text him and crash here?"

Reid replied, "I've got a bed. Extra toothbrushes. Why not?"

Derek asked, "I don't know, baby. We've never really did that before."

"There's a first time for everything," Reid noted, "Remember the first time you came over alone?"

Derek chuckled tiredly, "You gave me a blow job with chocolate syrup. I've never seen anyone do that shit before in my life."

"But, you came within two minutes, so I must have been doing something right," Reid answered, standing and pulling Morgan to his feet, "Come on. Time for bed."

Morgan complained as he rose, "But it's so far away!"

* * *

><p>The two men were both in for a surprise that night, it seemed.<p>

Reid's never mentioned it aloud, but apparently he nests.

He sees no strangeness in it. He'd grown up with only his mother around. No real friends or company. There was always an excess of blankets and books around and it felt only natural to surround himself with both. With his sweaters and vests and layers he wears daily, he enjoys the feeling of being swaddled in cloth. It's just the way he is. Particular, cozy, comfortable.

Morgan, on the other hand, just sleeps where he lands.

He had sisters and a mother; not to mention rowdy friends, cousins, and the occasional roommate around at all times. He's just not used to having his own space. So, Morgan claims things. If the couch is free, that's where he's spending the night. If the rug looks comfy and person-less, why not? It's just the way he is. Simple, easy-going, comfortable.

Given that information, this whole "Morgan and Reid sharing a bed" thing could easily backfire.

Reid grabbed a handful of sheets, blankets and covers, dragging them over his shoulder to burrow himself in the warmth. He smiled, turning his back on his lover after he kissed him and whispered goodnight.

"Um… you're kidding, right?" Morgan answered moodily, staring down at the lonely sheet that covered half of his burly body.

Reid snuggled into the sheets, "Ssh. Go to sleep, hon."

Morgan rolled his eyes and held back an audible scoff of disagreement. The last thing he needs is to start an argument. Whenever the two bicker, it lasts for hours. Morgan puffs himself up and defends himself with attitude and snarls, while the doctor backs up his points with stats and quotes from the Nation-wide: Who The Heck Cares have work tomorrow morning and the alarm clock is set for 5:30 in the morning. There is literally no time to suck his teeth and yank the sheets back, not if he values his rest.

The elder agent rolled over on his stomach and got comfortable as he sunk into his lover's duvet. Reid likes a soft bed and while it felt more like quicksand than a mattress, Derek doesn't mind it. His pillow smells just like Reid's vanilla scented shampoo, reminding him of how good Reid's hair smells when they cuddle in close while watching a documentary. It was warm from Reid's skin and Morgan pressed his face into the pillow, lips tingling from their goodnight kiss and chest warmed by his lover's overheated sheets. He could definitely sleep wrapped up in this.

Who needs the blanket anyway?

About an hour later, Reid woke with a start as he was kicked in the shin. He popped his fuzzy haired head from the sudden assault with his brown eyes squinted and grumpy. Reid looked over to his boyfriend, sprawled out over the bed. In a flash of rudely-awoken anger, he briefly entertained the idea of pushing the elder agent until he fell off of the bed and on the floor, cackling with all of the Evil Genius laughter he could muster when Morgan woke as unhappily as he just did. Reid was left with a corner of the mattress, all of his beloved sheets on top of him instead of surrounding him as his lover took up nearly all the space available.

Reid gritted his teeth and refrained from shoving at his lover. He knew his feeble arms could only push but so far anyway.

A solid shiver went down Morgan's back and Reid felt a stab of guilt. He paused, considering how detrimental it could be to him to lose just one blanket. Outcomes reported: not very. He took a quilt off of himself and draped it over Morgan's large body and caught a glimpse of his face. Morgan's face was half crushed into the pillow, lips slightly open, cheeks smooshed, eyebrows relieved of their deep creases. Reid placed a hand on his lover's stubbled jaw. Morgan's really cute when he's asleep. He's like a giant teddy bear. Reid's teddy bear. Reid smirked to himself and snuggled back into the covers.

Who needs the whole bed anyway?

The two woke up together as the alarm rang out. Reid reached over and placed it on snooze before snuggling back into the blankets. He felt Morgan place a kiss at the back of his neck. They'd woken completely comfortable. Morgan was holding Reid against his chest in the center of the bed, the blankets (almost) evenly distributed.

Morgan smiled and breathed in the scent of Reid's shampoo.

Reid smiled at the feeling of his back surrounded in the warmth of Morgan's sweatshirt.

They held onto each other tighter. Sometimes, these things have a way of working themselves out.


End file.
